This invention relates to a charging apparatus for coke cooling chambers and, more specifically, to an apparatus for reducing dust and gas emissions in coke cooling chambers of a coke drying plant, which chambers are either solitary or arranged side by side, and which are charged by a coke bucket which is transported above the coke chamber and placed on its charging opening.
A sealing device for a coke cooling chamber has been described in the German patent disclosure 28 15 739. This sealing device makes it possible to keep the cooling chamber tightly sealed both in the charging and in the cooling operations. An upper and lower lid on the charging opening of the cooling chamber are provided for this purpose, the lids being alternately operated. The coke bucket features a sealing device which is complementary with the upper lid. As the coke bucket is emptied into the cooling chamber, gas and dust enters the coke bucket. However, since this gas and dust cannot be removed with this sealing device, it is necessary to reduce these emissions to the greatest extent possible.
The problem underlying this invention is to provide a charging device for coke cooling chambers which permits the removal of the gases or dust occurring during the charging operation.